The Last Legacy
by lemony.club
Summary: It'd started with a chase, and it ended with a chase. Naruto had failed when it mattered most, and a gaping hole in his heart was his reward. In another time, in another world, the chase would begin anew once more. And this time, he would not fail for he had inherited her will. This is her last request, and he would accomplish it no matter the cost!


**The Last Legacy**

 **Disclaimer:** This story is a work of fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

 **Synopsis:** It'd started with a chase, and it ended with a chase. Naruto had failed when it mattered most, and a gaping hole in his heart was his reward. In another time, in another world, the chase would begin anew once more. And this time, he would not fail for he had inherited her will. This is her last request, and he would accomplish it no matter the cost! NarutoxRin (true). NarutoxSakura (alternative).

 **– [The Last Legacy] –  
**

"Hurry! Hurry! This is an incredible rare case!" a doctor exclaimed. His white coat streamed behind him as he hastily made his way down the hallway alongside with many of his colleagues. They were heading towards the emergency room on level 3 to lend a hand as requested.

A new patient was taken in just a minute ago, and this one was extremely unusual. None of them could believe their ear when the head surgeon called them and informed them of the surgery they needed to perform with highest priority. And if they succeeded, it would be a medical miracle.

By the time they entered the emergency room, the nurses were busy hooking a blond-haired boy about twelve years of age to several state-of-the-art medical machines. It was necessary to stabilize his critical condition. They were also cutting apart his clothing, which appeared to be some kind of shinobi costume with matching head gear.

One of the doctors looked at several scrolls on the metal tray along with weapons that only a lunatic or a hard-core cosplayer would carry around. Even then, the items should be made from plastic rather than dangerous steel. "Are these shuriken real?"

"Yes, doctor," one of the nurses responded and helped him prepared for the surgery. "He has dozens of these on his person. There are a few still embedded on his arms and legs. We feared that he will bleed out if we removed them."

"I see," the doctor said and checked his glove before drawling in a deep breath. This would be the most difficult surgery he had to perform yet from the onset. His colleagues were looking over the preliminary scan with their mouth gapping. He had seen it himself a moment ago and needlessly to say, he was quite shocked.

"How is he still alive without a heart? Not to mention both of his lungs had collapsed!"

"I don't know, but look at this entry wound. It's not surgical. I had never seen anything like it before on a patient. It's almost like –

"Someone put a hand through his chest and heart? That's impossible!"

"From the front all the way to the back no less; I'm curious about these burns. It's like he was hit by lightning."

"You're saying he was hit by lighting while someone put a hand through his chest? Do you know how insane that sound?"

"More than how he could survive for half an hour with his heart? Isn't that right? It said here on the log that he was found outside at approximately 12:36am. It's now 1:08. Did someone make a mistake in the recording?"

"Be quiet! We have a life to save! We can ask him when his condition is stable," the most experienced doctor called out. He took in a deep breath and loomed over the blond-haired child with bright oceanic blue eyes. He was beyond shock that the child was still awake and gasping for air despite his lungs had collapsed. The will to live was incredible.

"Turn up the gas! Quickly!" the doctor called out. It was simply torture for the child and for himself.

The nurse did several times already, but the anesthetic had very little effect on the child. He was actively refused to sleep and let those in the emergency room attended his grave wound and attempted to save his life. His defiance did not last forever. His hand reached out and upward. It balled tightly. He let out a single word before passing out.

"Sasuke?" one of the doctors repeated. He looked at his fellow colleagues hovered over the blond. Their eyes were stern yet calm. They were all experienced doctors, and this is one life they desired to save in order to understand true miracle.

"Perhaps it is someone he knows," another doctor commented. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, doctor," the nurses responded as everyone got into position and calmed their nerve. The camera was rolling, recording the procedure with upmost precision.

"Let's begin," the head surgeon said. "The current time is 1:09."

 **– The Last Legacy –**

"Naruto, was it?" A doctor asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…" Naruto muttered weakly and rubbed his chest mildly. There was a massive scar hiding beneath his hospital garment. Someone had given him a heart from what he understood, and his body was trying to accept it. The discomfort won't go away anytime soon. "I'm feeling fine. What is this place?"

"You're in FCG – Fuyuki City General," the doctor answered and looked over the chart. "We have a close call with you two days ago, but I'm glad you are doing well. Do you remember anything?"

"No," Naruto responded while shaking his head lightly. He couldn't remember anything prior to opening his eyes while on this hospital's bed. He only knew his name because the strange scrolls they returned to him had it on them. They refused to give back his weapons, whatever those weapons were.

"I'm afraid of that. The lack of oxygen to your brain must have done some damages. Let's hope it is not irreversible," the doctor replied. Sincere was on his face as he scribbled down some annotations. "Just rest now and perhaps we will find something out in a few more days or so."

Naruto nodded and leaned back against the bed. He looked outside the window and found everything to be unfamiliar. It was just a feeling, not a memory. He eventually closed his eyes and attempted to rest like his doctor had suggested. In his dream, there was a huge iron cage shrouded in darkness. Something stirred within the cage, but he did not attempt to find out. It felt dangerous.

Days passed by uneventful. Doctors came and go, asking him a host of questions. Nurses came and go, taking his blood and examined his body. They found his healing to be astonishing. They said someone that brushed with death like him should have taken at least several months to heal. He did it in less than a week.

"Do you remember anything at all?" The doctor asked. The man asked the same thing each time he had visited.

Naruto shook his head as a response. It was the same answer he always gave. He did recall some flashes, but mostly incoherent. He knew why the buildings outside his window felt unfamiliar. They weren't like the one in his memory.

"This is rather a strange case," the doctor said and looked at his notes. He scribbled something on them like he always did."

Naruto didn't know what the doctor mean or cared very much about the medical procedures. It wasn't interesting. What was interesting were the people wandering outside in the hallway. They didn't look like doctors and nurses. And since they didn't dress like him, they weren't patients either. If he had to guess, they were families and friends of the patient.

"How come no one come to visit me?" Naruto asked.

The doctor looked up from his note. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Don't worry, Naruto. We are looking hard to find your parents. For now, you should concentrate on your recovery. The nurses say there is a strange mark near your stomach."

"Yes," Naruto said and showed the doctor the strange swirling mark. "I think it's a tattoo?"

"How interesting," the doctor said. He made nothing of it since it appeared to be just a tattoo. Still, what kind of parents would allow a child to have a permanent tattoo?

"Well," the doctor added, "don't go around, showing it to any girls or they will freak out."

Naruto blinked. He didn't get the joke. "Does that mean I can go outside?"

"Yes," the doctor said and coughed. "The fresh air will help you recover, but you must promise not to exert yourself. We don't have to put you back on the emergency table again. One time is enough."

"I promise," Naruto responded with a smile. It was the first smile he had since he found himself in this strange place. He wanted to leave the bed and checked the outside world for several days now, but he wasn't allowed to.

 **– The Last Legacy –**

"Give it back!" a girl with wavy long black hair tied in a twin-tail demanded. She wore a short red dress with high stocking.

Naruto blinked. The girl looked pretty to him. "Huh? Give what back?"

"Give back my mother's heart, you baka!" the girl called out while reaching out her hand. She was asking for something outrageous, but she was not at fault. He did have her mother's heart on him, at least that what she was told recently.

"Rin," a tall man said and placed his hand on her small shoulder. He dressed like a priest in high trench coat with a silvery cross hanging on his neck. "I apologize for her. I'm her guardian, Kirei Kotomine. And who may you be?"

"I'm Naruto," Naruto responded. He looked at Rin. "I don't have her mother's heart, Rin-chan."

"Yes, you do," Rin shouted. "Give it back! Give it back!"

The doctor in the room rubbed his temple. "It is impossible, Ojou-sama. If we take it out and give it back to you, he won't able to live. And it is your mother's wish to use whatever she had to save another life."

Despite so, Rin wouldn't have any of it. She wanted her mother back, at least a part of her mother in any way she could. The doctor tried to persuade her otherwise while her guardian, Kirei remained calm and collective.

Naruto listened on from his bed, not saying anything.

"Where are your parents, Naruto-kun?" Kirei said as he approached Naruto's bed.

"I don't have any," Naruto responded. He hadn't seen any in the months he was in the hospital. Since he was healed, they were thinking of putting him into an orphanage. The word scared him for some reason beyond his understanding.

"Everyone has parents," Kirei said dryly as he towered over Naruto.

Naruto looked up at the man and blinked when there was a growl in his head. It sounded like an animal, something he saw on the nature channel. When it appeared again a second later, Naruto looked about the room to locate it. "Did you hear that?"

Kirei looked around and arched a brow. "You're strange one," he said dryly and raised his right hand. He moved his hand to the side. "What do you see?"

Naruto followed his hand and blinked. He saw some kind of aura shrouding it. It seemed unnatural, but somehow amazing. His face became excited. "Wow! Can you teach me that?"

Kirei lowered his hand and went to talk to the doctor as Naruto watched him. He shivered when he saw Rin glared at him. She wanted to rip his heart out or something. She wanted to do exactly that.

"Give it back!" Rin demanded.

"I don't have it," Naruto responded.

"Yes, you do!" Rin shouted. She wanted to assault the young blond but Kirei stopped her.

"That's enough, Rin," Kirei said. "We are leaving. And I will be seeing you again, Naruto."

Another growl echoed in the back of his mind, causing Naruto to look around. He scratched his head in confusion. "Do you hear that?"

The doctor decided to examine Naruto's head and ear, but found there was nothing wrong with the boy as far as medical knowledge was concerned. And since Kirei had informed him that Naruto was likely a magus, the boy's recovery could be attributed to magic itself. If that was the case, he couldn't do more for the child. "I think you should rest, Naruto. You have been playing all day."

Naruto wasn't tired. He never became tired. Even so, he obeyed the good doctor and went to bed as he requested. When Naruto closed his eyes, he was pulled into that dream again. There was a pair of eyes hovering inside the cage, looking at him.

"Come closer, brat," a deep voice requested when Naruto approached the cage mostly out of curiosity.

"Who are you? I'm Naruto," Naruto said.

"You don't remember me?" Kurama questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "I would remember someone as big as you," he called out. "Why are you locked in here?"

Kurama narrowed its eyes and approached the bars. It opened its mouth, showing its massive amount of razor sharp teeth. "Because I'm a monster," it said, "and monster needed to be locked away."

"You're not a monster. You're just a fox," Naruto retorted, blinkingly. He didn't find the creature to be a monster. Monsters were frightening creature that preyed on others. "You're a big fox with a lot of tails. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine; you're a Kyuubi! Wow! You're a Kyuubi?"

Kurama stared at the blond. "Ahahahahahahahaha," it laughed. It couldn't help it. The obnoxious blond that shouted profanity at it and stealing its power without asking was gone. He replaced by a docile and rather innocent kid. "Yes, I am. Now be a good boy and remove this seal over here."

Naruto looked at the seal. When he reached out, someone stopped it. It was a woman with long brown hair. Her form was fading.

"You shouldn't," the woman advised. "If you let it out, it might hurt you."

Kurama snorted. "It's getting crowded in here. I just want to leave and give him more room, that's all. I swear I will not squash him into a pup immediately when I'm free."

Naruto stared at Kurama before rubbing his head. It sounded like it would squash him the instant it was free, making him dreaded. He turned to face the brown-haired woman. "Ummm… who are you?"

"I was once called Aoi Tohsaka," Aoi introduced herself. She pointed at his chest. "I am just a fragment of memory that resided in here, and soon I will be gone."

"In my chest?" Naruto asked.

"In your heart," Aoi corrected.

"In my heart?" Naruto questioned and touched his chest. He felt fuzzy and warm the moment he did. It was being accepted by his body. And when it was fully integrated and connected to his chakra pathways, she would be gone.

"Yes," Aoi said with a smile. "Can I ask a favor of you, Naruto-kun?"

 **– The Last Legacy –**

"Why can't I stay here?" Naruto asked. He wanted to stay. It was the only place he knew.

"Now, now, the hospital is for the sick and injured," the doctor replied. "You shouldn't injure yourself so you can stay here longer. The orphanage is where you should be. If you behaved and listened, you will get adopted, and you will have a home."

It had been three months since the operation, and no one came to look for Naruto. Due to the huge fire that swept across the city, claiming countless of life almost a year ago, there were many children who became orphaned. Naruto was likely one of the children who lost their parents in the tragedy, and the only reason he turned up now was due to his remarkable healing ability.

"But I want to stay here with you, jiji-chan," Naruto said.

The doctor chuckled. "And you can come and visit me anytime you wish. Let's go and give you one last checkup."

After the checkup, a female social worker came to pick him up. Naruto said goodbye to the doctor and went with the woman. She was nice, assuring him that everything would be fine on the way there.

"You will love it there, Naruto-kun," the woman said. "You will have lots and lots of friends."

"Friends," Naruto muttered softly. He wanted friends. The hospital didn't have many kids his age, and those that were stayed mostly in bed throughout their hospitalization. Some did go outside on special occasion, but they did not do more than sat on benches and talked to their parents. He hoped he would make friends, the one around his age.

But things did not turn out that way. By the time they arrived at the orphanage after a few detours, it was nighttime. He stared at the building and found it was odd. It didn't look like any orphanage he had seen on television. There were no kids outside or inside whatsoever.

"This place reeks," Kurama whispered in his mind when the woman ushered him into the building. He didn't know the fox's name and despite attempting to befriend it, it never gave him any.

Naruto sniffed the air, finding there was nothing wrong with it. But like Kurama said, something was off about the place. His intuition was alarming him. "This place smells, Onee-chan. Can we get out of here?"

"Is it?" the woman said with a smile. It was a devious smile. "Your sensory ability is impressive, Naruto-kun. But you're not a magus are you?"

"What's a magus?" Naruto asked. It was the term that the doctor mentioned in passing a few times. He believed it was a magician, but he wasn't sure. Whenever he asked the doctor, the doctor only give him a smile and told him not worry about it.

"A magus can do this," the woman raised her hand at him. A magical ring manifested with several more along its edges. It glowed purple before a shard of ice flew straight ahead.

Naruto automatically reacted. He side-stepped and let it flew past him and pierced into the wall. "Onee-chan? Did I do something wrong?"

The woman smiled. "No. You did nothing wrong, little boy. Just stay still and let me see how you heal."

More shards of ice blasted his way, causing him to disobey. He evaded them with his quick reflex despite the speed they were flying. When more came, he grabbed one and threw it back at the woman, causing her to stop and raise a shield. "I'm not playing anymore. I'm going home."

The woman was surprised that a child could snatch one of the ice shards and threw it back at her with a greater power. It was strong enough to nearly penetrate her magical shield. "Get back here!"

"No," Naruto said and made a run for it. She obviously was trying to kill him for whatever reason, and he didn't want to be killed. After a handful of seconds, he left her in the dust. "I remember something… like a lot of people was chasing me… and it was my fault?"

Kurama snorted, "Obnoxious brat that pranks people because no one pays him any attention."

"Heh, sorry," Naruto apologized and rubbed his head shyly. He blinked and pondered why he did that at all. "Where is the hospital?"

"North-West," Kurama answered.

"Which way is North?"

Kurama snorted. "Keep walking straight ahead and I will tell you when to turn."

"Okay," Naruto responded and followed the direction, passing several roads and reaching a river. "How do I cross?"

"Just walk over it," Kurama responded.

"Huh? How?" Naruto asked. Walking on water sounded like magic. "Can all magi do it?"

Kurama sighed. "Alright, listen up. I'm going to tell you this one time and this one time only. You are not a fucking magus. You are a Shinobi so act like one. Step on the water, feel the flow under your feet, and adjust your energy to match it."

Naruto tried, but he fell into the river.

"Dumbass," Kurama snickered as the blond climbed out before he got swept by the current.

"I felt something," Naruto muttered and tried again. He failed again. That didn't stop him from trying a third time, and this time, he was able to stand on it for a split second before being swept several meters down the stream. He repeated several more times and got a better result. Soon, a spark manifested in his mind and he was able to walk on water.

"I did it!" Naruto called out excitedly when he reached the other side. "Thank for the lesson, fox-sensei."

"Huh…?" Kurama mumbled. It paused for a brief moment. "You welcomed."

"I need to dry my clothes. I only have one pair," Naruto said and started taking off his jacket to dry. He didn't know how to dry it yet in the dark, but Kurama could tell him. The cold didn't seem to bother him at all, and he was readying to take off his shirt.

"Hey, you!" a young girl with wavy dark hair shouted from the bridge, causing Naruto to snap at her. He had drifted down the river all the way to a bridge during his attempts to walk on water.

"Ah! Crazy girl!" Naruto called out and pointed at her. She had been coming to the hospital once in a while to demand his heart, and he knew his heart belonged to her mother, Aoi Tohsaka. The woman had told him before she disappeared from his mindscape.

"Who are you calling crazy? You're the one who went swimming in the river!" Rin shouted and leaped off the ledge. Before she touched down on the ground with the aid of her magic, Naruto bolted from the bridge. "Get back here, you baka! Why weren't you in the hospital today!?"

"No!" Naruto shouted back. "Your mother said I could have it! Stop asking for it already!"

"Naruto! Watch out!" Kurama roared, causing the blond to stop running. A long sword flew passed him and vanished into the distance. It was at least a hundred times faster than the woman fired at him.

"Haha! That was impressive," a blond-haired boy with red-eyes complimented. "Care to try again?"

"Who are you?" Naruto called out and rubbed his neck. "And why did you try to kill me?"

"You don't have the right to know my name," Gilgamesh said. He was in his child-form. The air around him wavered. "And a King does not need a reason for his actions."

"A King…?"

"Stop asking stupid question and dodge," Kurama growled. "Those things appearing out of nowhere are dangerous!"

A dozen of swords fired at Naruto, causing him to flinch. He could see them, but his reaction was not on par with his vision. One of the swords managed to slash his shirt and cut his shoulder. "Hey! Jiji gave me this shirt! Don't damage it!"

Gilgamesh smirked and fired a dozen more swords at Naruto. When Naruto was able to dodge them all using strange aerobatic maneuvers, Gilgamesh fired a dozen more.

"You have to get close to him," Kurama pointed out.

"I'm trying… I'm trying…" Naruto muttered and evaded the flying swords that intended to skewer his body while narrowing the distance. The closer he got to Gilgamesh, the faster the swords were, making it much more difficult to evade without getting his shirt and pant turned into shreds.

"How long can you last?" Gilgamesh said with a wide smirk as more swords manifested in the air. There were at least a hundred hovering around him. He could manifest much, much more, but at the moment, he had no intention of doing so.

"Ah! Watch out! He's trying to kill you!" Naruto pointed directly at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh turned around and saw no one behind him. When he turned back around, Naruto was running away.

"If you can't beat them," Naruto muttered, "run away!"

"You insolent," Gilgamesh cursed and gave chase out of anger.

To his utter shock and dismay, the gap between them became wider and wider. Naruto was much faster than him in term of speed. At his current child form, he would never able catch up.

Soon enough, Gilgamesh gave up the chase. A King of Heroes did not chase after ruffian for whatever reason. But before he headed back to the church to say he wasn't interested in absorbing any more orphaned children for their energy, Naruto was running towards him at an even faster speed.

"So you're –

"Out of the way!" Naruto sent Gilgamesh flying with a double kick in the face. "That's for damaging my shirt. Wait? Was that dynamic entry?"

Gilgamesh growled and lifted his head from the dirt, but a twin-haired girl stepped on the back of his head and used him a stepping stone.

"Get back here, baka!" Rin shouted at Naruto. "Baka! Baka! Baka!"

 **– The Last Legacy –**

"Baka!" Rin shouted when she lost track of Naruto. She panted heavily on the way over the bridge. She looked over the river and noticed he had left his orange jacket there. A grin touched her lips as she went to pick it up. "You have to come to me for it! If you don't, I will burn it!"

"No…" Naruto muttered from his hiding spot under the bridge. He had ran halfway across town before remembering he forgot his jacket and headed back to the bridge, but he was forced to hide before she saw him and gave chase again. "What do I do?"

"Give her your heart," Kurama suggested.

"But I will die," Naruto sobbed. "I don't want to die."

"Then – tsk… it's that kid again."

"Huh?" Naruto muttered before he noticed a sword whizzed through the air. It wasn't aiming at him, but he left his hiding spot nonetheless. "Rin!"

Rin was shocked when she was grabbed and tackled on the ground. Naruto grunted the moment he fell on top of her. She blinked several times before kicking and screaming, trying to get him off. "Hentai! Get off of me!"

Naruto complied as he gripped his shoulder in pain.

"Naruto…?" Rin widened her eyes when she saw a short sword was protruding from his shoulder.

"You asshole!" Naruto shouted, causing her to flinch. "You could have killed Rin-chan!"

"That was the intention," Gilgamesh remarked condescendingly. He stood on top of the suspensions of the bridge, looking down at the two children far below him. More swords emerged from the ripples in the air around him. There were hundreds of them.

"At your current power, you cannot evade that many," Kurama said. "Best course of action, run for it!"

"I can't…" Naruto said. He looked over his shoulder at Rin before panting. The sword in his shoulder was hurting him more than it should. There was something magical about it. "But you can, can't you?"

"Hmmm…." Kurama mumbled.

"Can I borrow your power?"

"Hmmm….?" Kurama mumbled as the swords descended.

"Please!" Naruto shouted. He didn't want to break a promise to Aoi so soon.

"Since you asked nicely," Kurama responded and crashed against the cage, causing the seal to weaken slightly. Its power began to seep out its prison.

Hundreds of swords crashed into the ground where Naruto and Rin stood. Gilgamesh frowned when he saw the Naruto was unharmed amidst the blades. There was an energy shroud over his small form with two tails flexing behind him.

Gilgamesh summoned more swords to strike the down the two insects who dared step on his head, but Naruto threw his hand upwards, unleashing an energy claw. Gilgamesh was forced to evade the attack that ripped apart the suspension. Naruto jerked his hand to the side, causing the claw to follow him and swing to the side. It impacted against Gilgamesh with full force.

"Gah!" Gilgamesh grunted as he fell towards the ground. He reoriented himself and landed on his feet before coughing heavily. He looked towards where Naruto was, but Naruto was gone along with Rin. "I will kill you!"

But before Gilgamesh could do that, he needed to return to his original form and power. Only then he would have access to all of his artifacts, especially his armors. Without it, he would suffer another injury so shamefully.

Meanwhile, some distance away, Naruto staggered back and forth.

"I think it's far enough," Naruto muttered and dropped Rin on the ground, causing her to yelp from the shock. The chakra shroud enveloping his frame slowly retreated back into his body and returned into the cage where it belonged along with his thanks. Doing so allowed him to calm his mind and freed it from the induced rage.

"You can't just pick me up and drop whenever you liked it!" Rin yelled and rubbed her butt.

"I'm sorry," Naruto muttered and held his shoulder. The sword was pulled out and threw away when he escaped. He could stay and fight, but he didn't want to kill anyone.

"Where are you going?" Rin questioned.

"To the hospital," Naruto replied. "Jiji will patch me up."

"It will heal by the time you get there, you know?" Kurama pointed out. "And they will just kick you out again. It's not cheap to feed you."

"And where will you go after that?" Rin asked. "I heard that you're not allowed to stay there anymore."

Naruto lowered his head. He had nowhere to go. The hospital was his home for the last few months, and he liked it there. The doctors and nurses were nice despite they constantly asked him about his past. He then smiled and looked straight ahead. He might find another place with people like them. The city was a big place. The world was even bigger.

"I'm going to –

"You can stay with me if you want," Rin offered.

"Eh? I can?"

"But you have to listen to what I say," Rin added and pointed her finger at him. "No argument!"

"I'm not giving you my heart!" Naruto responded. And that was how he entered the employment of the Tohsaka's household.

 **– End –**

This is just a prologue chapter, expanding on the idea given by ENDDRAGON369 in Fate Butler Naruto, where Naruto becomes Rin's butler before the event of the Holy Grail War. How did he have Servant's stat then? It's not like he was summoned. Yeah, I didn't understand that part so he is not a Servant in this version. Honestly, I want to see how their relationship – Naruto and Rin – involved, and her desire to claim the Holy Grail would eventually consume her or not.

 **Possible Epilogues:**

Master and Servant – Good Ending! NarutoxRin.  
Heart of a Shinobi – True Ending! NarutoxRin. It's happily ever after.  
Season of Sakura – False/Alternative! NarutoxSakura. You got the wrong heroine, Naruto! Sigh.

There is a NarutoxRinxSakura… but it's kind of weird or awesome depending on the point of view. There is no NarutoxSaber since she's overdone by my standard. They are just friends in all the epilogues. Well, see you around.


End file.
